Current CRT and Plasma Display technologies mainly are based on luminophores, e.g. fluorophores and phosphors substances. The luminescence quantum yields of these substances are relatively high, however they photobleach and causing decreasing brightness, contrast and colors over usage time. Therefore exist great need to improve luminophores performance in display technologies.
Another problem with current Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) technologies is slow response time, usually milliseconds and longer, at each displayed pixel. This cause that the LCD resolution suffer in fast moving displayed objects. Again, exist great need to make faster response in LCD technologies.
Up to this date there is not described a method of the use surface plasmon of nanoparticles to enhance display technologies.